Study Buddies
by trxr4kids
Summary: Huey's not the best study partner...Jazmine finds out the hard way.


She absentmindedly tapped the the wooden table while slowly turning the pages of the large text book. _Tick...Tick...Tick_. It was as if the clock wanted to let her know how much time she had been waisting sitting there. The afro'd statue seated across from her had been steadily reading the same page for minuets. Jazmine was beginning to think that a study session wasn't the best way to try and bond with her neighbor; she didn't feel like she was getting any smarter or closer to him. She peered up trough her eyelashes to catch a glance at her study buddy, who hadn't moved or said a word since the informal 'hey' he had offered her at the door. After the initial greeting, Jazmine had followed him into the kitchen, took her notes and book out, and the two had sat in silence ever since. She had actually spent the last few minuets looking for the answer to a question in her study guide; scanning the book for specific answers was a skill she still needed to improve on. She was in a study session, however. There _was _a reason another person was there. She needed alot of help and was slightly ashamed to admit it; but the test was tomorrow. She would not forfeit a good grade just because this kid had a stare the could stop a grown man in his tracks. "Ahem," and with that the silence was broken. The small noise was enough to gain the boy's attention and he looked up from his book. He stared at her, waiting for further explanation of her interruption of his reading. Jazmine cleared her throat again; meeting his mahogany eyes with her worried green ones, she just couldn't decipher if the look he was giving her was one out of annoyance or pure boredom. 

Said look melted into something much more readable after a while: he tilted his head and glared at her impatiently. "Yeah?" he offered, hoping that would somehow encourage her to spit out whatever she had to say. 

Jazmine was taught that staring was rude and mentally scolded herself for doing so. "Oh! Um, Yeah... Huey...what'd you get for number 42?" She figured she's start off with a easy question. 

"Checks and Balances." 

"No, I don't think that's right..." 

Huey Freeman's intelligence was rarely at school. Not at home Not anywhere. He didn't like the feeling. "Yes...is it Jazmine. I'm positive." He fought to keep his voice leveled; it was immature to argue and whine about being correct. 

"Yeah but..." Jazmine furrowed her brow and pointed at her text book, "I think it says something in here about the answer being 'Laissez faire'..." she lifted up and showed Huey the book as if to validate her point.

The blood in his veins began to heat slightly. "Jazmine." he spat, " The question says 'What is the system that makes sure that no branches of the government overpower another branch?' how can you not see the answer is 'Checks and Balance'?" He said it a little harsher than he had planned. 

"Yeah but! I think I remember the book saying it was 'Laissez faire' in Chapter 5!" Jazmine realized she was mainly defending her point to irk him. He didn't _**always **_have to be right about everything. 

Huey's wooden chair made a deafening _screeech _as he shot up from the table. "Jazmine!" he wasn't sure why he had to constantly call her name in an accusing tone, but he did enjoy the way she flinched every time he did. "Do you even know what 'Laissez faire' "is? We never discussed that in class." 

"Yeah! But! Teacher said we would have to find some answers on our own!" Forget a good grade; this was too fun. He fiercely glared at her full on, making the poor ten year old girl squirm in her seat. She looked away, but managed to glance at him out of the corner of her eye; defiantly turning her small nose upward. "I'm right." she muttered causing the young revolutionist to take a threatening step towards her. 

"Jazmine." This was not amusing at all. Huey took his book, walked over to her, and slammed it directly on top of hers. "Why you won't believe me: I don't know. But here it is in black in white." He pointed to the words from over her shoulder, inwardly satisfied that he had made her shiver from his sudden closeness. She had started to become too familiar with him in the past month; hugging him whenever she well pleased; following him around school.

"Checks...and...Balances..." He read it slowly as to not confuse her. 

"Yeah! BUT!-" 

"Jazmine DuBois! Laissez faire is a policy of governmental non-interference in economic affairs!" he had spun her around so she could witness the serious vibe he was emitting. "I'm right!"  
The young mulatto girl tried to gulp but her throat was dry. Huey stood over her with both hands firmly gripped onto her shoulders; annoyance and rage pulsating through him. One more thing should do it. She congratulated herself for her persistence. "...Maybe it's a trick question..." 

Huey yelled in frustration, immediately released her and stormed upstairs. He didn't have to deal with this. He really hadn't needed to study in the first place! He was _trying _to help her; _**trying **_to be a good person. Screw that plan. 

As soon as Huey reached the stair case, he heard bubbling laughter erupt form the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks. His grip on the banister tightened and he turned around to head back. He didn't want to hurt her; he just wanted to know what was so damn funny. He _**loved **_a good joke every now and then. Upon entering again he spied Jazmine wiping tears from her eyes and catching her breath. He stood speechless with the look of utter confusion on his face. "Jazmine?"

"You... shoulda seen... your face!" she choked between stifled chuckles. She hop up and grabbed her sides while walking toward him. 

She was laughing at _**him**_? He didn't like that. He disliked that almost as much as being wrong. Heat rose to his face, yet not out of anger; but instead embarrassment. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and spun on his heals; heading for the stairs again.  
"Huey wait!" She laughed out and followed him. "We're not done studying!" Who cared if the test was tomorrow? Jazmine decided that this was definitely time well spent.


End file.
